


Blue Eyes

by 1thy_truth_is_won0



Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thy_truth_is_won0/pseuds/1thy_truth_is_won0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir, you are asking me to conceive a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

Blue Eyes  
Note: from capkink prompt post 001: Steve/Peggy; seduction + conception, so its something of an AU.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, the comic, film, actors or characters. Nothing. All of it goes to Marvel (and Disney, if I am correct).  
________________________________________

I

She made her feelings known about the whole situation.

"Sir, you are asking me to conceive a _child_ ," she said clearly and strongly, "For me to be a mother."

"Agent Carter, we are asking you to protect a legacy," said Colonel Phillips, behind him was a colleague of Erskine, some more agents.

"Rogers just donated blood, tissue samples, god knows what else. You cannot expect to glean a child. It is...beyond unethical."

Phillips scooted closer to her, but made no attempt to touch her. His craggy worn face expressed truthfully that he did not like it either.

With a lowered voice, trying to control, he said, "Agent Carter, I know what you are being ordered to do is difficult. But the thing is you already know Rogers. He trusts you. And you already have a clean bill of health and an impressive record."

"An acceptable candidate for this," said General Mann.

She felt a choice of words about to come out, before Phillips interrupted.

"Carter, if you do not accept this, then I have to get someone else more willing. Do you really want that?"

No she didn't. Not with Steve who wanted something special. The whole thing was sick, but he trusted her.

They saw the resignation on her face. Now all that needed to be done was check ups and procedures so conception was easier.

II

The problem was that it was always the wrong time. Strategic Scientific Reserve freed enough of her time so she would be close to Steve, but there were other factors. Never getting to be alone for example, he was too tired because of a mission, or he said something quite idiotic and she decided that being angry and wanting to kill him was not a good time for breeding.

But then...

He wasn't drunk but he was vulnerable. He just lost a life long friend. Later, after he left the empty bombed out pub, she went to him again.

After, he said he wanted to take her somewhere nice. Somewhere they would actually dance. So she said the Stork Club and he said it was a date. First one ever.

She looked forward to it.

III

"Three months. Everything regular, the fetus is healthy."

"Mission accomplished. Congratulations."

Steve was gone. They never found a body- how could they in the Arctic Ocean? They declared Capt. Steven Rogers missing in action. Stark still hasn't given up the search.

And she believed that all she had left of him was a photograph. No, it was not. One more thing, about to become a someone.

She was not sure how she felt about that. But when she was alone, she crumpled to the floor and sobbed.

IV

Six months passed since then. She stood in front of a window, wrapped in a hospital robe. Behind the other side of the glass, was a tiny little girl swathed in soft fuzzy pink. Sticking out of her cap are dark curls and she is all red. She was examined and found very healthy. But they won't know until she is older, just how much she is her father's daughter.

She has blue eyes.

Col. Phillips had said this to her earlier, "Agent Carter, just take care your child. We will not be interfering."

She can trust him, but not sure how long the promise will hold up. For now Peggy Carter has one concern. What will be her name?


End file.
